


Hand In Hand

by wright_worth0218



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SeokSoo, Seventeen - Freeform, side pair jeongcheol, side pair soonhoon, ummm mingyu was just an extra here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wright_worth0218/pseuds/wright_worth0218
Summary: "Then please sleep with me tonight!" Seokmin said quite loudly, and the two just looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Seokmin realizing what he just said and mentally slapping himself for it. Good thing there aren't really any other customers left inside the café except for a few ones finishing their drinks and food, or else it would've been even more embarrassing. "That… came out wrong…" Seokmin muttered, embarrassed. Just then, Joshua busted out laughing, and Seokmin couldn't be more red than he is at that moment.





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So as you can see here I am a carat and svt trash now lmao. it has been so long since i last wrote a fanfic, and honestly, i don't stan seoksoo that much although they are really cute, i'm more of a jeongcheol stan but i wrote a seoksoo fanfic cause why not. so this was based on a prompt, "my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor" from https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> i really wanted to write something and so i did this. i hope you like it. idk if the way i wrote them is accurate but y'know, it's hard to get the personality of a real person, especially if it's someone you idolize from afar so i hope you understand. Anyway, this is getting too long, i hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading mwah

It was 6:00 pm, Joshua's on his laptop, currently researching for their group project in one of their major classes, when Jeonghan entered their shared room, groaning and throwing himself face-first on his bed. Joshua chuckled as he watched his friend, "Rough day?" he asked.

 

"You have no idea…" Jeonghan answered before getting up and grabbing his phone from the pocket of his bag. "Say, Joshua, don't you have somewhere to go tonight?" Jeonghan asked.

 

"Yeah, why?" Joshua answered without looking at his friend. When he was met with silence, he looked up at his friend, happily typing on his phone, a light blush evident on his cheeks, he stared at him suspiciously. "Are you texting Seungcheol?" he asked.

 

"Is it that obvious?"

 

"Are you kidding me? You literally look like a tomato right now!" Joshua laughed.

 

"Yah! I'm not that red!"

 

"Right, okay. Maybe I exaggerated a bit. But still, I've been living with you since the start of freshman year, and I know only Seungcheol can make you look like that…" he said, putting down his laptop on the desk beside his table and looking directly at his blushing friend, "So what is it? Is he coming over?" he asked.

 

"Well… yeah… I mean… he said he wanted to come over, and you said you have to leave later so I thought--"

 

"So you thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to be alone with your boyfriend, right."

 

Jeonghan looked away, "He's not… my boyfriend yet…"

 

"Are you serious?!" Joshua exclaimed, "You guys made us endure all your lovey-dovey moments together when you guys are not even official yet?!" he added.

 

"Well…" Jeonghan started, but was cut off, again, by Joshua saying, "Alright, that's it. When I come back tomorrow morning, you better make sure you guys have a good news to tell me. I'm gonna go now, don't do anything too loud.."  
  
"Wait, you're leaving now?"

 

"Yeah, well, I have to meet Mingyu by seven and it's already almost 6:30," he answered.

 

"I see, where are you gonna sleep though?"

 

"I'll figure that out later." As soon as Joshua finished wearing his shoes, he grabbed his bag and keys and headed towards the door, before he went out though, he gave Jeonghan one last look, "You guys… don't overdo it okay?"

 

"What do you think we're gonna do?!" Jeonghan shouted, threatening to throw a pillow at his friend.

 

Joshua chuckled as he closed the door behind him. Just as he was walking out of their apartment building, his phone vibrated. He checked his phone and read the message. It was from Mingyu, asking him if they could postpone their meet-up since he suddenly had an emergency with his boyfriend. Joshua sighed, ' _can't be helped'_ he thought, before texting him a reply. After making sure the message was sent, he thought to himself, ' _now where am I gonna go?'_

 

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Seokmin beaming and waving at him, running towards him. "Shua-hyung! Hi!" Seokmin greeted. Seeing the younger boy's smile never fails to make him smile too, "hey, Seokmin," he greeted back, "back from university?" he asked.

 

"Mm," Seokmin hummed, "How 'bout you hyung? Where are you going?"

 

"Oh, I was supposed to meet up with Mingyu, but he had an emergency so I thought I'd just walk around for a bit, I guess. I also need to look for a place to stay the night," he answered.

 

Seokmin tilted his head, confused, "Why? Did you have a fight with Jeonghan-hyung?"

 

"What? No," Joshua laughed, "He's having Seungcheol over and I don't really wanna disturb their alone time together. Also, I told him I won't be back 'til tomorrow morning."

 

Seokmin nodded in understanding. They stood there in silence for about a minute before Joshua said something, "So… aren't you gonna go inside?"

 

"Oh! Uh… uhmm… I was… thinking of joining you…" Seokmin said shyly, scratching the back of his head as he smiles sheepishly at the older guy.

 

Joshua just stared at him  for a while, before smiling back, "Sure," he said, and the two started walking side by side.

 

\---

It's been an hour since the two decided to "walk around" their neighborhood, and so as soon as Seokmin saw a nearby café, he immediately dragged Joshua along with him towards it. Seokmin ordered a croissant and a strawberry frappe, while Joshua ordered a slice of Black Forest Cake and a cup of black coffee. The two paid for their orders and walked towards the nearest table they could find, waiting for their orders to arrive. "Won't it be hard for you to sleep if you drink coffee now, hyung?" Seokmin asked as he sat on the chair in front of Joshua.

 

"It's okay, I always drink coffee and its effects doesn't really work on me anymore," Joshua answered.

 

"Ohh…" Seokmin said, nodding. Just as he was about to ask something, his phone started vibrating on his pocket, and he immediately pulled it out to see who's calling. Once he read the caller ID to be Soonyoung, he immediately picked it up, "Hello?" he answered.

 

_"Yo, Seokmin! I'm heading out for the night,"_ Soonyoung said from the other line, sounding overly excited.

 

"Where are you going?" Seokmin asked.

 

_"I have a date!"_

 

"With Jihoon-hyung?!"

 

_"Of course! Who else but my cute Jihoon!"_  
  
"Woah! You finally landed a date with him, I'm happy for you!"

 

_"Haha! Thanks! Wait, where are you anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be back an hour ago?"_

 

"Uhh… well… I kinda… saw Joshua-hyung on the way so…" Seokmin glanced at Joshua, who turned to him as soon as he heard his name, Seokmin smiled shyly at him before looking away again.

 

_"Ooooohhhh, so YOU'RE on a date with Shua right now,"_ Soonyoung teased.

 

"Ah, no! I'm not! Look, just go get ready for your date! Oh, and I gotta ask you something but I'll just text it to you."

 

_"Mhmm, yeah, sure, sure, whatever you say. Bye Seokmin!"_

 

"Alright, bye hyung!" Seokmin ended the call and apologized to Joshua for taking too long. Their orders arrived shortly after that and the two started to enjoy their meal, but not without Seokmin texting Soonyoung, asking if he could let Joshua stay in their room for the night.

 

"So, was it Soonyoung?" Joshua asked as he took a bite from the cake.

 

"Ah, mm, he said he's going on a date with Jihoon-hyung tonight," Seokmin answered.

 

"Good for him. He finally got through to Jihoon."

 

"Yeah. He's been stressing about it for days now. I'm glad he finally did it." Seokmin said, munching his croissant. His phone vibrated once again, signaling a text. He read the message from Soonyoung, and he could only shake his head at his friend's teasing.

 

"Uh, Shua-hyung, you said you don't have anywhere to stay the night right?" Seokmin asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking of just sleeping on the couch on the lobby of the apartment," Joshua answered, laughing.

 

"Then please sleep with me tonight!" Seokmin said quite loudly, and the two just looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Seokmin realizing what he just said and mentally slapping himself for it. Good thing there aren't really any other customers left inside the café except for a few ones finishing their drinks and food, or else it would've been even more embarrassing. "That… came out wrong…" Seokmin muttered, embarrassed. Just then, Joshua busted out laughing, and Seokmin couldn't be more red than he is at that moment.

 

"Th-that's not what I meant… hyung…" Seokmin stuttered. Joshua just finished his laughing fit and is now wiping tears from his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking directly into Seokmin's eyes, a huge smile still plastered on his face. "I know what you mean," Joshua said, clearing his throat before continuing, "Anyway, sure. I'd love to stay the night at your place. Thank you." He gave Seokmin a smile and proceeded on drinking his coffee.

 

A few more minutes passed before the two of them finished their food and drinks, and went out of the café. Walking out into the cold air of the night, Joshua couldn't help but shiver. He checked his bag earlier and found that he forgot to bring his gloves and scarf, so now, he actually feels like he's freezing. Seokmin noticed this though, and he really wants to just pull Joshua to him and maybe wrap an arm around him just so he could help his hyung feel a bit warm, but of course, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't even dare… but maybe he could ask?

 

Seokmin cleared his throat before calling, "Shua-hyung…"

 

Joshua turned to the younger, "Hm?" he asked.

 

"W-would you like to come closer? I-I mean, you've been shivering, and I thought I'd just… give you some bit of warmth…" Seokmin stuttered, avoiding Joshua's gaze. Joshua couldn’t help but be touched by the younger's concern, so without saying anything, he stepped closer towards Seokmin, waiting for the other boy to do something, "So? How are you supposed to transfer some of your warmth to me?" he asked.

 

Seokmin took Joshua's right hand and put it inside his coat pocket, saying, "That way, your hand won't be cold."

 

Joshua smiled, "But what about my other hand?"

 

Seokmin lifted his left arm and wrapped it around Joshua's shoulder, he then opened his hand wide and said, "Hold my hand, hyung."

 

Joshua did as he was told, intertwining their fingers together. "Don't we look weird though?" he asked, chuckling.

 

"It's better than letting you get cold, hyung. Also, we're near our apartment anyway and it's already late, I'm sure no one will pay us any attention." Seokmin answered, smiling at the older boy.

 

"Well then, let's go."

 

The two of them continued walking until they reached their apartment. Since their rooms aren't really that far apart, Joshua took the opportunity to try and listen from the door of his and Jeonghan's room, just to check if something's happening while Seokmin went ahead to 'organize some things', unfortunately for him, he barely heard a word exchanged by his two friends, and so he just went and followed Seokmin into their room. He knocked three times, and after a few seconds, Seokmin opened the door, smiling widely at him. "Hyung! Come in!"

 

Joshua entered the room, leaving his shoes by the door. He sat on what he assumed was Seokmin's bed, placing his bag on the floor and taking off his coat. "Hyung, do you want something?" Seokmin asked as he pulls out an extra futon from one of the bottom drawers of their cabinet. "Oh, no. I'm fine, thanks."

 

Seokmin laid out the futon beside the bed, getting an extra pillow from his bed and a spare blanket from the cabinet. "You must be tired, hyung. You can take the bed, I'll just sleep here on the floor."

 

"What? No, I'll sleep on the floor. This is your bed, and I'm just a guest here," Joshua said, sitting on the futon and pushing Seokmin to go on the bed.

 

"But hyung, it's precisely because you're a guest that's why you have to sleep on the bed," Seokmin insisted.

 

"What kind of logic is that, you go on the bed now Seokmin, I'll sleep here."

 

"No, hyuung~"

 

Joshua clicked his tongue, "Okay, fine. Let's both sleep on the bed," he said before getting up and sitting back on the bed, leaving Seokmin dumbfounded.

 

"What?" Seokmin asked.

 

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor, and clearly you also don't want me to sleep on the floor, so let's just both sleep here. Your bed seems big enough for the both of us so I don't see any problem with that." he explained.

 

"But hyung--"

 

"What, don't tell me you don't want to sleep beside me?"

 

"T-that's not--"  
  
"Then come up here and stop complaining," Joshua lied down, moving closer to the wall so as to give Seokmin some space to lie down on. Seokmin hesitantly stood up and went on the bed, lying down beside the older boy. For a moment the two just laid there, not saying anything and just staring at the ceiling. That is, until Joshua started speaking. "Thanks for tonight, Seokmin." he said in a whisper.

 

"You're welcome, hyung," Seokmin answered, and he's worried Joshua might hear the thumping of his heart on his chest. When he invited Joshua over, this is definitely not what he had in mind.

 

"Say, Seokmin…" Joshua started, turning to face the younger boy, "Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

 

"Huh? Why all of a sudden hyung?"

 

"Nothing, I was just… I just got curious. I just realized, all my friends are actually dating someone, I suddenly felt like I'm the only one without a lover."

 

"I don't have a girlfriend, hyung."

 

Joshua frowned, "Really? How 'bout a boyfriend?"

 

Seokmin laughed and turned to face his hyung, "I also don't have a boyfriend."

 

"Really~ That's interesting."

 

"I do have someone I like though," Seokmin said, looking back up at the ceiling.

 

"Yeah? Can you tell me about them?"

 

"Hmm," Seokmin started, thinking carefully what to say so as not to be too obvious but still somehow give the other boy some hints, "they're a very kind and gentle person, although, there are times when they'd pull pranks on us along with their best friend, but I don't mind. I think, that makes them a really fun person. They're also the very first person to approach me when I first came here, and I think that played a great role on making me like them even more," he glanced at his hyung and found him staring intently at him.

 

He gave him a sheepish smile before saying, "I really like you, hyung. I know you probably don't feel the same way but--" And suddenly there's a pair of lips on top of his. He didn't realize what was happening until it dawned on him. Joshua is kissing him. And so he closed his eyes and kissed him back. It wasn't too sensual, it wasn't too passionate, but it was sweet. And that's all that matters. Once Joshua pulled away, the two of them were blushing really hard.

 

"So…" Seokmin started and the two looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

 

Once it died down, they went back into staring at each other with smiles on their faces. "So you like me too, hyung?"

 

"Was the kiss not enough?"

 

Seokmin smiled wider, and Joshua did the same, before grabbing Seokmin's arm, using it as a pillow and burying his face onto Seokmin's chest, "Now let's go sleep."

 

"Roger that," Seokmin said before the two of them went to slumber.

 

*** extra ***

 

Soonyoung got back to their room at midnight, and as soon as he saw his roommate and Joshua cuddling on the bed together, he wasted no time taking a picture of them on his phone and sending it to their group chat.

 

_'Congratulations to our boy, Seokmin, for finally getting the courage to confess to Shua-hyung'_ he typed, before taking off his coat and throwing himself on his bed, letting sleep take over his tired body.

 

The next morning, as they all went to university for their classes, the buzz on their group chat was unstoppable, and Seokmin could only apologize to his hyung for making him go through this embarrassment.

 

"What are you saying? I'm not embarrassed at all. I'm actually really glad." Joshua said, smiling his princely smile at him, as he held his boyfriend's hand.

 

"I love you Shua-hyung," Seokmin said.

 

"I love you too," Joshua replied. Before their moment could really last though, their friends came, yelling and teasing them, immediately shattering their moment. They don’t mind though, 'cause they know this is only the start, and so, they started walking to their class, hand in hand.


End file.
